The Strangers
by StormyKounais
Summary: With every-pony in a deep winter sleep, no-pony heard them coming. There was at least thirty of them, stumbling their way into town in a heard of sorts, they were dulled shades of the average tricolor shades ponies typically possessed. On many of their faces was stained blood that had dried a almost burnt shade of mahogany. These strangers to pony-vile seemed to have a set goal.
1. Section 1 Rarity

The strangers

* * *

Well... I don't have much to say... just enjoy... two chapters are already written and more to come soon. No promises but I intend to keep working on this, I have some pretty big plans for it so... I hope this all works out. Also... Please read and review... I adore feedback.

ALL THE DISCLAIMERS!

* * *

Section 1 -Rarity

The moon hung in the deep blue almost ocean-like sky, the moon appeared to be the body of an eight legged sea creature and strings of stairs formed the beast's legs. It was almost a shame no-pony was awake to see the sky. However, there were some strange ponies whom did see.

With every-pony in a deep winter sleep, no-pony heard them coming. There was at least thirty of them, stumbling their way into town in a heard of sorts, they were dulled shades of the average tricolor shades ponies typically possessed. On many of their faces was stained blood that had dried a almost burnt shade of mahogany. These strangers to pony-vile seemed to have a set goal in motion.

One of the strangers, a unicorn with pink-red fur and a mint green and white swirled mane began knocking on a door to a very lovely boutique. On the top floor of the building was a very regal room which contained a very fancy bed that had its own curtains. In the blue sheets slept a very feminine and beautiful white unicorn.

Upon hearing the knocking stallion below she stretched out her pearl-colored hooves and began to force herself out of the warmth of her bed. Rarity glanced at the clock and muttered a nasty word to herself so quietly she was not even so sure what exactly the word had been. Rarity stumbled over to her vanity sleepily and began to remove the pink curlers that held her violet hair in place. Upon being removed the royal ribbon-curls fell perfectly into place, they had been well trained. The mare admired them for a moment with her diamond eyes and then finally began to make her way down stairs to her front door. Once she arrived to the door the knocking began again, this time faster and louder.

"I'm coming!" She snapped. Much like a spoiled princess Rarity stood at the door making the stranger wait even longer. "That will show them to try to rush me." Rarity thought as she stood their for a little longer until she was satisfied then she finally opened the door.

Standing in the door way stood a rather handsome stallion with a charming smirk on his face.

"Hello my lady, I am so very sorry to intrude so late at night but I was hoping to trouble you for a peek around inside... I've heard oh so much about this darling boutique and I just had to see it while I was in town." The stallion asked. Rarity was instantly swayed by the unicorn, she assumed he was some-pony of importance and became very excited instantly letting the random stallion into her home in the middle of the night. As the door shut behind her he moved between her and it with a disgusting grin. A rush of a strange feeling similar to fear over came Rarity.

"A peek inside of you, actually." He spat. A god awful smell reached Rarity as he got closer. He crooked his neck as he struck it forward attempting to rip a chunk of flesh from Rarity's shoulder. Rarity backed up just in time terribly confused as the stallion snapped his mouth forward showing off foul yellow and red stained teeth at her. The pearl-colored mare turned and ran forward, the stallion was just as fast snapping his teeth right behind her, catching a few strands of purple hair in his teeth. Rarity's heart began to throb and all seemed hopeless until she jumped through a gap in a clothing rack that had been just ahead of her. Unknowing to Rarity, the red-eyed stallion followed her exact movements and became tangled in beads and laces. The more he struggled the more stuck he became in Rarity's precious hand-made dresses. Rarity sighed, mixed emotions swarming over her about her one of a kind pieces being torn and ripped. Using the magic of her horn she brought down a near by book shelf sealing the stallions fate, he was now crushed... the dresses stained permanently ruined.

Knowing not of what else to do Rarity began to make her way towards the hallowed tree that Twilight lived in. Perhaps she knew what was going on.


	2. Section 2 Rainbowdash

YAY. I'm now typing up section two... I like this one a little more than the previous.. must be because the character this chapter is about... not that I don't adore Rarity.. shes actually my second favorite character after than... well the one in this chapter... I'm rambling... So sorry...

Read and Review please...

AND ALWAYS I don't own My little pony...

* * *

Section 2 -Rainbowdash

Miles above Pony-vile, much closer to Clouds-dale really, flew a boyish cyan mare by the name of Rainbowdash. The cold night air gave her the perfect weather for a full night of flight training. The violet-eyed mare raced in complete circles trying to reach enough speed to create rainbow loops. In order to do this she had to keep up with the trail her main and tail left behind them. If she could create rainbow rings then fly flawlessly through them, that would clearly impress the wonder bolts. Rainbow had been working on it all night and had made it work twice, creating the loops anyways... she was still having a hard time at it. Being who Rainbowdash was, she would keep pushing herself until she either was satisfied or just fell out of the sky... which ever came first. She stretched out her wings free falling for a moment before catching herself and zooming upwards, she then made a series of loops in the sky as fast as she could... even with her best effort only one of the wings became a rainbow loop.

"Damn.." Rainbowdash muttered resting atop a cloud, she was exhausted and almost felt like all her work had been for nothing, though she had made a whole lot of progress. Burying her head in her hooves a strong sour odor filled her noise. The stench was worse than rotten potatoes, spoiled milk, and road kill combined. It over-whelmed Dash instantly, and she stood up to find the cause for the smell. In the air not to far away flew Three... or perhaps more of them.. speed towards them.

"Alright! Go for her wings!' The one in the center called. The pegasi heard her and nodded in understanding. The one leading's pale yellow coat and fire-like mane gave away her identity instantly. Rainbow then became aware of the other two pegasi on each side of her. The wonder-bolts were speeding towards her along with a few unknown pegasi, there was something off about them, along with the un-godly smell their eyes were a deep shade of crimson. The pegasi all stared on at her with blood-lust. Scanning each of them she noticed magenta-brown stains on their fur especially around their mouths, Rainbow also noticed gashes on their sides... Spitfire in particular sported a quiet large open wound on her neck... and little bits of her blue wonder-bolts uniform clung to her body. The started getting closer as Dash realized what they had became, they were flying corpses.

"This is going to be a bot of a struggle, huh guys?" Soarin called with excitement in his voice.

"This is Rainbowdash, after all!" Fleetfoot answered.

"There is no-pony more worthy to make the three of us a proper meal!" Spitfire announced.

On that note Rainbow wasted no time making a break for it. Dash couldn't help begin to internally panic, she didn't stand a chance against the wonder-bolts when she was well rested how could she dare to out fly them after spending an entire night testing her physical abilities and downright wearing herself out? Her body went on autopilot as her fear began to rip little holes in the hope that she'd soon be capable of escape.

With hardly anything more than a single thought Rainbow began to dive down out of the sky. If her wings were too tired to out fly them, perhaps he legs were not to tired to out run them.

Her landing was rough and made her legs sore as the worked moving her forward a single bound at a time. Spitfire lead them forward in pursuit of the Rainbow pegasus, a dire mistake.

On rotted wings the three did not have much of a chance of being able to stop before they hit the ground. Without the proper control they all slammed into the ground together. Hearing the outlandish sound Rainbow stopped. Glancing only once at the putrid sight, she noticed now that the pile of unrecognizable gore was moving. In the farthest right corner of the pile a orange-red mush that had teeth in the center growled in a un-earthly voice. It was hard to understand but soon the message was clear. "Rainbowdash..." It had began. "Your day will come..." It evilly finished.

A sudden surge of anxiety pulsed through the pegasus's veins and she started on her way to check on the sweet pegasus whom lived in the Evergreen forest.


End file.
